


Shut me up

by Billie_The_Blade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Mark - Freeform, Porn, Porn What Plot, So here we are, someone requested artie smut, this is just pointless smut, this two are horny for each other, you cant convince me other wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_The_Blade/pseuds/Billie_The_Blade
Summary: pointless smutyes
Relationships: Deko Demus & Artie | Busy Casual (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2





	Shut me up

  
It was nothing but angry sex. 

The discussion had gone on for way to long and Artie was tired of hearing such a big idiot do nothing but talk what at this point seemed like nothing but nonsense. Their hand when into the back of Deko's hair, pulling his hair to draw him closer before kissing him.

His words were muttered against her lips, moaning slightly at force put into and yelping after feeling them bite their lip.   
-You don't have to be so rough, you know?- Artie wouldn't lie to themselves, they felt a little guilty, after all, Deko was cute, and when he acted like that... well, control wasn't what one had in themselves. 

Deko's hands went around Artie's face, petting their ears and slowly making their way into their hard. It was a big contrast. While Artie pulled on Deko's hair and tangled their fingers, Deko was carefully petting Artie's, tensing at the pain. 

-T..that's a little to much...- He said in a soft voice, feeling as Artie loosened their grip, causing the dog boy to relax. -Thanks.- Artie was quick to yelp slightly, they were surprised as Deko picked them up by the legs, causing the cat to hug them from the neck. -You look quite cute with your face all red...- He smiled pridefully, kissing their cheek while Artie seemed a little annoyed.   
-Shut the fuck up- 

Deko was surprisingly kind and caring, he treated Artie like they were made of glass, touching carefully and asking for everything, every single time. He let them on top of the bed, kissing their lips again.   
-You are so slow...- Artie sighed, grabbing Deko's chin and kissing him in a more aggressive way, tho this one wasn't painful, so Deko could follow.

Kisses went from their lips, to their neck and chest. Clothes flew all over the room, and bite marks were all over Artie's body. They weren't happy about it, but revenge was right around the corner. 

A small noise escaped Deko, looking at Artie with visible confusion. They had scratched his back when they sat on their legs. It didn't take long for Deko to realize they were nervous, he smiles, but didn't laughed. He knew that laughing at Artie at a moment like that would make nothing but make them insecure, and he didn't want that.

His hand ventured into their underwear, touching carefully and staying aware of their reaction while Deko covered their skin in small kisses.  
-Does it feel good?- Artie nodded, annoyed by the way they asked every single time before doing anything.  
-Just keep going... and shut up- Deko laughed a little, kissing them in the chin before carefully pushing a finger inside. 

Artie's noise made Deko look at them with a small smile, he could tell it was pleasure and felt like he had accomplished a big thing. Artie was annoyed, they felt as if Deko had a dog tail and was waging it from side to side like the annoying fuck he was. 

Slowly, he made Artie relax, feeling as their body seemed to melt against his own, still petting and distracting them so that they could properly relax.

-Are you sure you are okay?- He asked one more time, looking at Artie before he went inside.  
-I swear to fucking god Demus, if you ask me if I am okay one more fucking time I'm going to get up, put my pants on, and leave you here.- Deko laughed sotfly, nodding.  
-I was just making sure.- 

He went inside carefully, constantly checking on Artie to make sure he wasn't hurting them. It took Deko around a minute to be completely inside, giving Artie some time before they actually told Deko that he could move.

Trusts started slow, movements being gradual so that Deko could make sure he was doing things right. Soon he managed to pick up a better pace, kissing Artie in the lips and smiling at the incoherent and small moans they were making. 

Artie, on their part, were more than embarrassed. They hid in Deko's neck, kissing and biting it until it was covered in marks. 

By the end of it, Deko was covered in scratches and bite marks, they are moaning, panting and sweaty. Artie comes first, pulling on Deko's hair and making him force a small noise, before cumming himself. 

Artie collapses on top of the dog boy, slowly recovering themselves.  
-We are disgusting, and we need a fucking shower.-  
-But i'm hungry-  
-Shower. Now.-  
-Fine.-  



End file.
